


History Throws Itself Over The Beginning

by psychomath



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, powerless barry, undercover Len
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 斯纳特是乔的卧底。和楼老师聊出的，很雷的“你爸在隔壁”梗。





	History Throws Itself Over The Beginning

他有很多年没见过斯纳特了。他们短暂的相处已经在他的记忆中变得稀薄，成为一个模糊的影子。因为斯纳特身份的特殊性，他认为这样对他们都更好。  
他仍然记得的是乔桌子上的口水印。巴里做完了几何作业，正趴在乔的桌子上昏昏欲睡，然后有人大摇大摆地推开门走了进来。撞击声让他猛地惊醒，一串口水顺着他半张的嘴角滴到了桌子上。他最初以为是乔回来了，或是队长，直到他看到满脸青紫的莱，身后跟着乔。  
“你没告诉过我这还有个口水小子。”他默默地收拾了破碎的自尊，快速逃出了办公室。  
之后斯纳特成了乔的卧底，在他自己老爸的帮派里。  
他曾以为乔会让巴里接纳斯纳特，就像他让艾丽斯接纳巴里。但乔总试着把他和这件事分开，他们在偏僻的餐厅或咖啡馆见面，交换情报，商量计划。但斯纳特自己一点都不在乎，他像期待着被逮到一样。有好几次巴里打开门，发现斯纳特躺在他最喜欢的沙发里，腿伸在外头，胳膊举过沙发背随便挥挥，不知道是在打招呼还是招呼他过去。  
他从来不知道该怎么回话，只除了一次。  
“你可以叫我莱。”他记得斯纳特这么说。那个下午又热又潮，他不明白为什么莱不打开空调，他摊在巴里小腹上的掌心火热汗湿。巴里感觉到自己像是被压扁的海绵一样，汗水被挤出毛孔。  
他放松地陷在沙发里，好像没在抓着巴里的屁股。“叫啊，你害怕我吗？”巴里并不害怕他。  
他有很多理由去害怕他，莱比他更高，更强壮，更满不在乎。表情阴沉，身上总带着伤痕，看起来随时乐意去伤害任何惹恼他的人。但他看到过更多的细节，莱以为自己隐藏得很好的秘密，它们定义了莱，比起那些冷酷的微笑和破损的指节。  
现在他的秘密和巴里自己的通过这个下滑的手掌链接了起来。  
“莱，”他在被圈住时惊喘起来，“莱。”  
从没有别的人碰过他的阴茎，莱是第一个。有着火热的手掌和粗糙的手指，他紧抓着巴里性器，指尖在他龟头上摩擦的动作让他发疯。快感太过强烈，让他熟悉的沙发，客厅，气味和莱都失了真，像是身处一个狂热的宗教仪式，巴里被献祭给一个不知名的神，超过他能承受的力量和感知摧枯拉朽地占据他的整个身体。  
他跌坐在斯纳特的大腿上颤抖了好一会，浑身上下都是汗水，气喘吁吁。莱反常地沉默着，一只手揽着他的后腰，另一只手溜进了巴里被扯出下摆的制服衬衫底下。那只手沾着精液，巴里的精液，他在冷却的液体接触到他的皮肤时才反应过来，缓慢地涂抹在他汗津津的胸口，他被打下性的痕迹。  
巴里直到这时才回过神来后悔，担心自己的头发上有化学试剂的气味，担心他缺乏锻炼的身体骨瘦如柴。他想让一切完美，尽管知道完美并不存在。  
脚上已经有了力气，但他并没站起来。莱的大腿结实又温暖，牛仔裤下的勃起不可忽视地抵着他软下来的阴茎，造成一种古怪的安全感，好像只要他不离开，就可以一直忽略这个问题。  
莱看起来有些漫不经心，执着于巴里胸前一团糟的皮肤，直到巴里厌倦了被动，也加入他的探索。他们沉默而笨拙地摸索着彼此，像盲人想要了解对方的轮廓。他曾渴望，并说服自己不去渴望的迷雾后的白色火焰幻化成了一具温暖的肉体，同样绝望地渴求着他。

到他再次回到中城，已经又过去了两年。乔和艾丽丝总催他回来过假期，但他有做不完的研究。这次他准备在CCPD暑期实习，但艾丽丝却离开家去东南亚做了义工。  
他没想到再次碰见斯纳特，一年前他父亲就进了监狱，而你不能指望他这样的人一直留在原地。  
斯纳特留下了，还成了警察。  
他看起来变化真不小，结实得像大理石像，头发短短地贴着头皮。即使他穿着警服，嘴角也没有深深浅浅的淤青，巴里还是一瞬间回到了那件正对着大门的开放客厅，在老旧沙发的危险吱嘎声中射在了裤子里。  
“看看是谁回来了。”他的眼神还是像他曾经精心扮演的罪犯，冷酷的算计和半真半假的暧昧一半一半，正放下手里抱的全食店纸袋，稳步走向“那张”沙发。  
“成了乔的副手，哈？在他手下打杂的感觉怎么样，斯纳特警官？”他真是见鬼的好看。热度不受控制地爬上巴里的脖子，他慌慌张张扯出一个过分明亮的笑容。  
沙发微微凹陷，在熟悉的响动中，斯纳特的手握住巴里的手腕。“我说过，你可以叫我莱。”  
——————————————————  
他们轮流冲了澡，然后沉默不语地脱掉睡衣。在卧室门关上的一瞬间，事情的走向已经被决定了，或许更早，甚至在那个混乱的手活之前，他们就注定要走到这一步。  
“操。”他发誓他不是故意的，但没人能在被莱吸的时候保持安静。“操——！”  
莱跪在他两腿之间，双手抓着他的大腿，轻轻松松地把他的屁股从床上抬起。想到莱能轻轻松松地摆弄他，让巴里腹部窜起一股危险的兴奋。  
莱的嘴唇发出“啵”的一声，他想回到那张火热湿润的嘴里，立刻。但挺胯的动作被莱牢牢抓住，“听听，听听，这是从我们的乖宝宝巴里说出来的。”  
“见鬼的，莱。”他把巴里抓得那么紧，几乎肯定会留下淤痕。“我是去读大学，又不是进了修道院。”  
“哼嗯……”他把巴里轻轻往床上一丢，俯身压了上去。尽管手心火热，他的体温却低于巴里，在这样的夏天里像是靠在一块光滑的石头上，他想让莱压得更紧些。“那让我们看看你都在大学里学了些什么新花样。”  
他的吻饥渴又狡猾，舌头蛮横地侵略着巴里的唇舌，尝起来像巴里用了许多年的牙膏。这提醒了他，他们正在他长大的房间里。在巴里离开后，莱成了这里的常客，在错开的时间，他们休憩于此，好像已经共享了这个房间多年。  
但这不是重点，“莱，”他急急忙忙地推开男人，“嘿，乔就在隔壁呢。”  
他真是昏了头，整个晚餐都像是飘着蔬菜浓汤和烤鸡翅气味的浆糊，他根本没法思考除了莱以外的事情。  
这个原因显然不能让莱买账，“所以呢，你建议我们道声晚安然后带着勃起的老二入睡？”他的拇指悄悄溜进巴里的嘴唇间，按压着他的牙齿，眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
“你也不想被发现吧，巴里？”他的声音像掺了油，这是巴里更为熟悉的那个斯纳特，每次开口都会让他因为情欲和紧张而汗毛倒竖。他在戏剧化的停顿过后，侧脸贴上巴里的脸颊，轻声耳语，“被老爸发现你被他的副手吸得又哭又叫，根本控制不住自己的声音，只能尖叫他的名字。你会射得到处都是，因为你就是这么漂亮的一团糟。”  
他的手再次找到了巴里的性器，在那之前他就硬得流水了，只因为几句下流话，而显然还有更多等着他。  
巴里不知道这是不是什么诡异的手活雏鸟情结，他在大学里也得到过几次手活，甚至是口交，但当莱的手掌贴上他敏感的皮肤时，他想做的一切就是不管不顾地呻吟，然后把身体里所有的东西都射出去。  
“你确实想被抓到，不是吗？马上老爹就会听到可疑的声音，然后下床来看看他可爱的小儿子是否安好。你会的，在你射过之后——我知道快了，巴里——你会像上一次你射在我手里那样茫然地眨着你见鬼的大眼睛，红晕一直蔓延到胸口，一块肌肉都动不了。猜猜我会怎么做，宝贝？我会打开你，手指和舌头，把你从里到外搅得又湿又松，然后你会恳求我，恳求我把你牢牢钉在我的老二上。乔都会看到的。”  
他的手跟随他下流情诗的韵律动作，快感的潮汐一波波将巴里拽向边缘，同时他描绘的场景一边让巴里饥渴难耐，一边快把胃吓到吐出来，然而他还是把自己一次次送进斯纳特的手心里。“去，去你的。”  
“说真的，小子？对一个警察出言不逊？”他的手突然松开，整个人甚至变本加厉地离开了床铺，“在床上趴跪好。”然后就消失进了浴室。  
巴里紧张又着急，小声叫了莱几次，但什么回应都没得到。他总也搞不懂莱到底打的什么主意，只好忐忑地四肢着地，渴望着在床单上磨蹭他的勃起，直到等待让巴里放松了警惕，满足起自己的愿望来。因此当斯纳特走出浴室，看到的正是巴里小腿绷紧，高潮在床单上的场景。

见鬼的耶稣基督老天爷。他陷入空洞的大脑还无法处理任何信息，但莱换了整套警服，火辣得像地狱，口袋因为巴里留下手淫用的润滑剂鼓起，或许还装着避孕套，看起来对巴里的叛逆十分不满意。  
“好吧。那么，艾伦先生，你对你的不当言行，有什么要辩解的吗？”他说这话时绷着脸，垂着眼睛打量着巴里，手指划过床单上的湿痕，正像是一个尝试从罪犯身上找出破绽的警察。虽然他之前一直穿着警服，但直到现在，巴里才能把他和警察划上等号。他从没见过这样的斯纳特，公事公办，一刀切除了那些油滑和轻佻。  
“没有，警官，我，我很抱歉。”他用气声回复。  
莱冷笑了一声，“哈，你们这样的大学生我见多了。喝多了还是抽嗨了？”  
“都没有，先生。”  
“都没有，哼。”他决定自己检查一下，手指有些粗暴地掐在巴里的下巴上，他合不上嘴巴，口水从他分开的双唇间流下他的下巴。  
“还是改不了流口水的习惯，小子？”有时巴里也会好奇，斯纳特是怎么做到每次都能踩中他的爆点的，简直是逆向扫雷大师。  
他决心绝不能被斯纳特当做小学生一样耍弄，但这决心在他的手指突然按上他的穴口时分崩离析。  
“得看看你身上其他地方藏没藏违禁品。”气流擦过巴里的耳道，让他禁不住颤抖起来。  
“嘿，别乱动！”巴里的屁股上挨了一下，在安静的夜里听着像道惊雷，“如果你配合检查，我保证之后会给你方便。”  
他最好信守承诺，巴里咬牙切齿地想。  
然后第一根润滑过的手指突破了那圈紧致的肌肉。他自己在取悦自己时也曾溜进去过一两根手指，但从不像这样。或许是高潮让他的身体过分敏感，他清晰地感受到莱的手指在他身体内搔刮弯曲，而他的内壁媚俗地紧紧吸附着这个入侵者。  
他在第二根手指伸入后，无时无刻不在给莱对前列腺的刺激做好准备，但这种事永远也没法准备好。巴里听到一声拖长的，被闷住的呻吟，而这呻吟来自被莱捂住的，他自己的嘴巴。这之后那只手就一直呆在那里，他的另一只手一刻不断地制造着刺激。  
他有些太用力了，巴里感受到轻微的晕眩，不知道来源于快感还是窒息，他脸颊上的皮肤发热。但当它挪开时，巴里渴望它继续呆在那里，那只粗糙的，火热的手掌。接着他意识到莱在做什么。  
“我想看着。”他悄悄地说，而莱没有给他许可，而是用黏腻的双手把他翻了过来，就好像他只是张纸片似的。  
他解开了裤头，勃起的性器已经套上了避孕套，小腹苍白的皮肤在月光下发亮，像是一个前来偷欢的神祇。此刻他既不危险也不刻薄，深色的瞳孔燃烧着渴望，即将把巴里点燃。  
“求你，”他说，“拜托。”一抹狡猾的微笑在他的嘴唇上，像是牛奶留下的痕迹。而莱的身体立刻僵住了，他的肌肉绷紧，好像在努力抵抗着某种欲望，而且正在失败。  
“你自找的。”终于。  
他的人生在缓慢的插入中回到两年前的起点，像是衔尾蛇一样完成了回环。他在疼痛中回忆着那些躲闪或直白的眼神，那些假装不经意或过分刻意的身体接触，以及他对一个神秘又愤怒男孩的渴望，却又主动逃离出他的接触范围。但时间不会再回去了，他们不可能真的回到能让一切更好或更糟的那个时间节点，在一切发生前终止或促进。然而他们还是在这里了，深深地融合着，几乎没有一丝缝隙。  
在他的第一次撞击中，巴里发出了整晚最后一个完整的叫声。他凶猛地吻他，那些模糊的呻吟都被他吞进了吻里。  
巴里像被卷入了急流，在不间断的颠动中失去平衡，只能把手攀在莱结实的胳膊上。汗水积聚在充满力量的线条中，他的双手仍然抓在他的腰上，就像害怕他会突然逃离。  
巴里这次不会的。  
——————————————————  
他和乔有很久都没直视过对方的眼睛。  
fin


End file.
